Shadow
by xBeautiful
Summary: Post Final Jam. In response to pyrolyn-776's challenge 'The survey.' R&R! Songfic oneshot. Shadow by Demi Lovato. Shane.Mitchie
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, yes, I know I'm crazy, mad, insane, and every other word/ synonym for it. I have 3 other stories waiting for me to update, but I got this idea and wanted to write it down before I forgot. Hope you enjoy!_

_**I forgot to mention, this oneshot is dedicated to pyrolyn-776 beacuse, naturally, it's her challenge.**_

_In response to pyrolyn-776's challenge, The survey.'_

_Rules: _Here's how it works. The female and male characters have absolutely nothing to do with the challenge, they're simply the narrators. Ha, bet you didn't think that was coming…or at least I hope not. The line that you wrote down MUST be the first line of your story! The song will be the title of your story/one-shot and must SOMEHOW relate to the challenge…and now, good luck.

By the way, tagging is involved. After you write the first chapter, you must select one person to write one after you. Happy writing!

(Rules were copied and pasted, just so you know.)

**(These are my answers)**

Pick one female character from Camp Rock: **Mitchie**

Pick one male character from Camp Rock: **Shane**

Next, write down the first thought/line that comes to mind…NOW: **Guess what I had for dinner?**

Your favorite song ATM (At the moment): **Since I don't really have a fave song, I randomly picked one. Dun dun dun!**

And the winner is…… Shadow by Demi Lovato! Congratulations Demi! Kidding.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept the plot.

Laissez-nous commencer.

Let us begin.

**Mitchie's POV**

_I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating everymove I make_

_For now we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go..._

_Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow_

So, guess what I had for dinner?

Burgers. Again.

That is, our world famous Torres burgers.

Though I very highly doubt anyone would want to eat burgers while working at Barney's. Pure torture, I tell you.

Even so, I have to eat burgers during camp. Camp Rock, because my mom's the cook.

Funny thing is, I didn't mind. Not today. You could say I was still in my own little world, after what happened at Final Jam.

Shane.

A entirely different subject.

Even though at the time, on stage, I couldn't help wishing. Couldn't he he just kiss me already? But then again, I don't think Brown would've been exactly _happy _to have his nephew kissing one of his campers. You know what I mean? Not to mention I was younger than him.

I got up, abandoned my burger and walked out the kitchen doors, no particular place in mind. I looked up at the moon in all its shining glory.

Looking around, I silently cursed my feet. The canoe dock by the lake? You have got to be kidding me. Not that I didn't want to be here, but what if _he _was here?

Before I had the chance to turn around, though, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I knew it was Shane. _So he did come._ Oh hush, Mitchie, you sound like a lovesick teenager.

'I do not! Take that back!' I heard someone laugh. Gulp. Did I really say that out loud? Crap. My stupid, stupid, stupid mouth.

'Take what back?' He said and just as I was about to turn around. 'Wait, don't move.' So naturally, I didn't move, wondering what he was up to.

Then the guy started playing with my hair. 'What the?' I wondered aloud.

He chuckled and let my hair go.

'So, you still up for that canoe ride? You promised.'

'I did?' I asked, even though I remembered perfectly well.

'Yes, you did. I wouldn't miss it,' he imitated in a girly voice.

I laughed. 'Okay, okay.'

We got into our green canoe. Wait. Our? I did not just think that.

_And what happens on the days when,  
The clouds appear and fade away my  
Shade, oh, that's our que babe,  
We'll run away to a place where the sun  
Always shines_

_That not even time could erase,  
You're my weakness babe but you give me  
Strength, I need you,  
I need you like the blood in my veins._

'Circles?' he asked, smirking.

'No.' I disagreed. 'No circles.'

'What, you don't like going in circles?'

'Jerk.'

'So, you were great tonight. I'm sorry you didn't win.' I blushed.

'I wasn't that good, you know-- Peggy was way better. Besides, I was pretty much disqualified anyway with one of he judges joing in.'

He cleared his throat awkwardly. 'So, uh, we really need to talk.' I nodded and bit my lip.

'Shane, you have no idea how sorry I am, I mean, for lying to everbody, even though technically I didn't lie to everybody, just to Tess and her group, like, I didn't tell them the truth, but, you know...Oh god that made absolutely no sense.'

Shane laughed. 'No, it does, kind of. You didn't lie to me , but you didn't tell me the truth either. I'd overheard it in someone's conversation.' At that point my eyes started to water. He wiped my tears away. 'It's okay. I forgive you.'

'I forgive you too.'

'Me? What did I do?'

I smirked and carefully crawled to his side of the canoe, sitting on his legs. He laughed. 'Mitchie?'

'Yeah?'

'What are you doing?'

'Oh. Nothing.' I said in my best Queen Elizabeth voice.

He moved a little, so we could be more comfortable.

The weight shifted, and guess what? We fell over, straight into the black, murky water.

'Cough. Hold on, I've got you.' Thank god for the lifejackets. I couldn't swim to save my life.

* * *

We trudged out of the water, soaked from head to toe. Darn. My cabin was on the other side of the camp.

'Where's your cabin?' I asked.

'Uh... this way.' Shane said as he let me down a dirt road. 'We're almost there.'

'Could I borrow a shirt? And some pants?' I asked, once we were inside the cabin.

"Yeah, sure.' He tossed me a gray t-shirt and sweatpants.

It wasn't until later that I realized what the shirt said.

'Join the brids club? Seriously, Shane, where'd you get this shirt?'

'Uh, it's not mine, it's Jason's.' As if on cue, Nate and Jason stepped into the cabin. Speak of the devil.

'Dude! Where have you been? We were so worried-- hey! Why is there a girl in my cabin and why is she wearing my favorite shirt?' Jason said, noticing me standing in the corner. I blushed. Nate hadn't even noticed, he was too busy texting. Shane gave him a look.

'Okay, okay! But you have to give it back tomorrow.'

Shane sighed as he led me out of his cabin. 'Sorry about that. He's, well, you know.' I giggled, and then stopped.

'Why are you looking at me like that again?' I asked cautiously.

'Now I know.' Before I could react, he pulled me into the best kiss of my life. My first kiss. Instinct took over, and before I knew it, I was kissing him back. He pulled away, smiling.

'I'll walk you to your cabin?' I nodded, and we walked side by side, lacing our fingers.

As soon as we reached my cabin, Caitlyn came rushing up to me.

'Mitchie? Oh, god. Where were you? What are you doing up so late? God, I was so worried. Don't you ever do something like that again.' She hugged me tightly.

'Yes, mom.' I said, saluting her.

Then she squinted at the person beside me.

'Shane?' He chuckled.

'Caitlyn?' Shane said in the same voice.

'Mitchie?' A fourth voice asked. 'Is that you?' I glance up and my gaze met with my mother's. 'I thought you were staying in Caitlyn's cabin tonight? Is something wrong? And where'd you get that shirt? I thought you hated birds since that seagull pooped on your towel?' I glanced at Caitlyn, giving her the what-did-you-tell-her look before replying.

'Oh, uh, this isn't my shirt, it's Caitlyn's! And, uh, we wanted to get some snacks, you know.' She gave Caitlyn a weird look.

'Okay, there are chips and pop in the kitchen, I can get some for you. What's Shane doing here?'

'Oh, he's uh, studying the trees!' I blurted.

'At this time of night? It's almost one o'clock, Mitchie.'

'Umm, yeah, he likes nature?'

Caitlyn cleared her throat. 'Uh, Mrs.Torres, we've got to get going. Uh, we'll see you later?'

Connie nodded. 'Okay. Call me Connie. And, Michaela, we're having a talk tomorrow. See you later.'

'Bye!'

Caitlyn left us alone once we were out of sight. Shane looked at me.

'Studying trees?' I blushed.

'Hey, it was the first thing that popped into my mind!' I said defensively. Shane laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

'So, uh, what are we?' I asked softly.

'I like you, Mitchie. A lot. And I want to be in your life, whether it's as a boyfriend, a best friend, a mentor. I'd like to start over.' He offered.

'Oh, okay. I like you too, Shane.' I said, somewhat satisfied with his answer. We reached Caitlyn's cabin.

'Night, Shane.' I whispered.

'Night, Mitch. Sweet dreams.' He kissed my forehead.

_Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night, dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow._

'Shane?' I asked, staring at the weird black thing on the ground. 'What's that? You know, on the ground over there?' I had an unnatural fear of dark, dark things. I hated the color black. You could say I was far from emo.

Shane laughed. 'You mean that?' I nodded in the dim light.

'That's my shadow.'

'It looks funny.' He just laughed and shooed me into the cabin.

* * *

Auditions:

Shane's little sister:

Shane's little brother:

Mitchie's female cousin:

Name:

Age (might be altered to as I see fit):

Physical description:

Personality:

dancegal121, I tag you! You're it.

What did you think? Should I continue or not?

Personally, I don't really get how the song fits in, but anyway.

Review!

Nicole.

P.S. This is my first Camp Rock fanfic, go easy on me!


	2. Author's Note

Sorry, this is not a chapter. You were warned.

Wow. 110 hits. You guys rock! I've had some people wanting me to make this into a story, but I think it'll stay as a oneshot. Sorry to those people.

hank you to those who reviewed or put this story on favs/alerts. You guys totally made my day.

If you auditioned, I have a new Camp Rock story coming up, so watch out for that. I will be casting roles. Will be up soon. I hope.

If you like High School Musical, check out my other stories.

Thanks.

Always,

Nicole. xox.


End file.
